The Twin Keys and Brothers
by Luminacrystal
Summary: Yuma finds out that Shark has found another key similar to his. Shark can also see Astral and there is another entity like Astral that comes from Shark's key! Why is there another key and why does Shark have it! Yuma X Shark, friendship shipping only.
1. The Other Key

**So now it's my...third Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal fanfic is it? Well I hope you enjoy and please R & R.**

Tsukumo Yuma ran down the street to rush to school since he was late.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Yuma jogged at the traffic light.

"I'm pretty sure you can't tell the man to go green." Astral said.

"It's called a traffic light." Yuma sighed.

A red motorcycle went first before Yuma and Yuma saw his dark purple hair and mysterious blue eyes. Kamishiro Ryoga. Also known as Shark. Yuma's rival and friend. As usual, Shark was riding his motorcycle to school like every other morning. Although Shark was usually early. Why was he late today?

And then Yuma saw it. A golden pendant just like Yuma's shone in the light. Shark was hiding it under his clothing before the wind made it fly out from its hiding spot. The traffic light turned green, Yuma quickly rushing towards school and 10 seconds later, he was panting at the classroom door.

"A-Am I l-late…?" Yuma collapsed on the ground.

"You made it just in time." Kotori smiled.

Meadows Kotori was Yuma's other best friend. She helped him up and he sat down on his table as the teacher walked in. The whole day, Yuma could only think about Shark and the key. Why was there a key similar to the Emperor's Key? Yuma looked at his key that hung around his neck. And why did Shark have it?

BBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!

The school bell rung for the end of the day and Yuma quietly stood up and said goodbye to Kotori and his other friends.

"Where are you going, Yuma?" Kotori asked.

"Just going to check something. Go on without me." Yuma said as he ran to find Shark.

He walked around and looked everywhere but couldn't find him. Just as he was walking, he ran into a girl.

"Looking for someone?" the girl smiled.

"Rin! Just the person I need! Do you know where Shark is?" Yuma asked.

Kamishiro Rin was Shark's older sister and also a skilled duelist. You could've easily told that she was his brother since she had dark purple hair similar to Shark's. She also had the same blue eyes although she used a different deck. Rin was 3 years older than Shark and yet attended the same school.

"He's in the Duel Arena." Rin pointed down the hall.

"Thanks, Rin!" Yuma ran to the arena and found Shark, duelling with another duelist.

**(Shark- 4000LP) (Other duelist- 1000LP)**

"Go, Aero Shark! Attack Doran Eagle!" Shark shouted.

"Doran Eagle!" the other duelist shouted as he tried to protect himself.

Aero Shark defeated Doran Eagle and the other duelist lost. Shark slowly walked over towards the lying duelist.

"Keep your deck. It's useless anyway." Shark said, turning and walking upstairs to the second floor of the arena.

Ever since Shark met Yuma and created a friendship with him, Shark stopped bullying other kids and stealing their decks. Yuma ran towards Shark at full speed, nearly falling over when he stopped.

"What's wrong, Yuma?" Shark asked.

"I need to ask you about that pendant of yours." Yuma said as Astral made his way out of the key.

"So you saw it did you?" Shark smiled softly as he pulled it out.

It was just like Yuma's except it had a blue jewel instead of a green one. Suddenly, a huge light shone and a figure came out. Once the bright light had gone, Yuma could clearly see that it was a figure just like Astral. It was almost like Astral's twin or something except the fact that the other figure was a little bit turquoise.

"Cinne, this is Tsukumo Yuma." Shark introduced. "I can see Astral too now."

Cinne(pronounced: Chi-neh) floated beside Shark, keeping his eyes on Astral. Astral gasped. A piece of his memories had appeared. A vision where Astral and another entity was born. Although the vision didn't show the other figure, seeing as it was too bright.

"Let's go, Cinne." Shark said as he walked pass Yuma.

"Wait, Shark! How did you find that key?" Yuma asked.

"I found it in a dream. I had a dream where this voice was saying whoever opens the gate will obtain a new power." Shark said. "After that I found myself wearing this key."

Shark walked pass Yuma and Yuma didn't try to stop him. It was the same dream Yuma had. But why was Shark chosen to have the other key? What was this other key? Yuma had so many unanswered questions but didn't know where to find the answers. Yuma quietly walked home and lay in bed, only thinking about the other key.

**Aaaahhh~~~ So short yet the next chapter might be just as short. Find out what happens next in the Twin Keys and Brothers chapter 2!**

**I only ship Yuma and Shark as friends, okay? Please review!**


	2. Numbers 55

**I finally updated again~! Sorry for the late delay but I'm so busy trying to write 3 fanfictions all at once. :P**

**Please enjoy and R & R!**

Yuma woke up early in the morning and was about to get ready for school when he decided to skip school. **(A/N: **Well he's skipped school before too hasn't he?**)**

Yuma couldn't stop thinking about the other key since yesterday. So he decided to duel someone and shake it off. He was wandering through the park while he found a boy with dark eyes. Well that seemed awfully suspicious.

"Hey, you!" Yuma shouted, "Duel with me! You're a duelist right?"

"Yuma…" Astral said as the number 55 shone on the boy's right hand.

"What's your name and what are you going to bet? My name is Sadoka Satoru!" Satoru said.

"My name is Tsukumo Yuma! I bet one of my Numbers for yours! Deal?" Yuma asked.

"So this is called a Numbers? If I have two it'll make me even stronger. Let's go!" Satoru shouted.

"Duel Disc, set! D-Gazer, set!" Yuma said.

**(Yuma-4000LP) (Satoru-4000LP)**

"My turn! Draw! I summon Gogogo Golem in defence position!" Yuma said. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw! I summon Banda Lizard in attack position."

**Banda Lizard-1600 attack points- Level 3**

"I activate Banda Lizard's effect! When there are two monsters on the battlefield, I can special summon a level 3 monster from my hand. I special summon Heruka Salamander in attack position."

**Heruka Salamander-1800 attack points- Level 3**

"I overlay Heruka Salamander and Banda Lizard to exceed summon-"The 55 on Satoru's hand shone even brighter.

"Numbers 55! Rainbow Wing Dragon!"

**(Numbers 55-Rainbow Wing Dragon-3000 attack points- Level 4)**

"3000 attack points _and _its level 4?" Yuma was shocked.

"On his first turn he summoned his Numbers. He doesn't wait very much." Astral said.

"Rainbow Wing Dragon, attack Gogogo Golem!"

"But Gogogo Golem can't be destroyed on the first turn!" Yuma shouted.

"By removing one overlay unit, Rainbow Wing Dragon can attack again if I just attacked."

"Gogogo Golem!" Yuma shouted as he lost 1800 attack life points.

**(Yuma-2200 LP) (Satoru-4000LP)**

"I place one card down and end my turn." Satoru said.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Gagaga Magician in attack position. Then I special summon Zubaba Knight in attack position! I activate my trap card! If there are three monsters on the battlefield, I can choose one of my monsters to go up one level. I choose Zubaba Knight!"

"Two level 4 monsters? Are you going to-" Satoru said.

"I overlay the level 4 Gagaga Magician and the level 4 Zubaba Knight! Numbers 39! Kibou O Hope!" Yuma shouted. "I activate my spell card! When there are two exceed monsters on the battlefield, my monster gains 2000 attack points.

**(Kibou O Hope- 4500 attack points)**

"4500 attack points?" Satoru shouted.

"Attack Rainbow Wing Dragon!" Yuma shouted.

Rainbow Wing Dragon was destroyed and Satoru lost all his life points. **(A/N: **I'm only making their battles super short in case it becomes too long.**)**

**(Yuma-2200 LP) (Satoru-0 LP)**

Astral absorbed the Numbers card and it became Yuma's. In the shadows a person hid behind the trees.

"Huh? Where am I?" Satoru looked around.

"Yes! We got another Numbers!" Yuma jumped in the air.

The person behind the trees walked away, Yuma not noticing it.

"Numbers 55. Rainbow Wing Dragon, huh? That will make a fine addition to my deck." The girl smiled.

**Again... a short very short chapter. You have no idea how fun it is to write Zubaba Knight and all of those repeating names because sometimes I over write it. Like how I wrote Zubababa Knight once. And I wasn't really sure how many 'ba's it had. XP **

**Biggest fail ever. I will definitely try to make the next chapter longer! Please review!**


	3. Numbers 17 and 55, Taken!

******So it's the third chapter and what happens? Two of Yuma's Numbers get taken... Guessed who the girl is yet? :P**

**Please R & R and don't dis Shark because he's awesome.**

Yuma didn't think it was very good if he skipped school again. Besides, he didn't have that much on his mind. And he had no reason to skip school again. When he arrived at school, he caught up with Kotori.

"Hey, Yuma! Why weren't you here yesterday?" she asked.

"I was uhhh…" Yuma looked away from her.

"Class! Please take your seats!" the teacher shouted.

"Tell you later?" Yuma smiled.

The rest of the day was going well. Yuma didn't think about the other key that much and Kotori never asked him why he was away yesterday. And when school ended, that's when he started the duel.

Yuma was walking home with his friends and ran into Rin and Shark.

"Yo, Rin! Shark!" Yuma grinned.

"Hey, everyone. Say Yuma… Feel like a duel?" Rin asked.

"Duel? Are we betting our decks?" Yuma asked.

"No, we're betting our Numbers." Rin said as she pulled out her two numbers cards.

"Numbers 68 and 32." Yuma said. "Which of my Numbers do you want?"

"Numbers 17 and 55." Rin smiled. "Deal?"

Yuma clenched his fists and looked at his two cards. If he won, he would have two more Numbers to add to his collection. If he lost, he would lose two of his Numbers. He heard that Rin was a very skilled duelist but believed he could beat her.

"Okay! Duel!" Yuma shouted. "Duel Disc, set! D-Gazer, set!"

Rin closed her eyes slowly and then opened them again. Her left eye had turned from blue to green.

"Let's duel!" Rin shouted.

"What about your D-Gazer?" Kotori asked.

"Rin doesn't need one. She was born with the ability to see what she would see if she had a D-Gazer. But she can swap between her two vision modes." Shark explained. "When she sees normally, her left eye is blue but when she duels, it's green."

**(Yuma-4000 LP) (Rin-4000LP)**

"My turn! Draw! I summon Zubaba Knight in attack mode. I place one card face down and end my turn." Yuma said.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Black Wing Dragon! I activate Black Wing Dragon's effect! If all the monsters on the battlefield have a level higher than 3, I can special summon White Wing Dragon!" Rin shouted.

**(Black Wing Dragon-1800 attack points-level 4)**

**(White Wing Dragon-1800 attack points-level 4)**

"Two level 4 monsters! It couldn't be…"

"I overlay the level 4 Black Wing Dragon and levels 4 White Wing Dragon to exceed summon Monochrome Dark Dragon!" Rin shouted.

**(Monochrome Dark Dragon-2500 attack points-level 4)**

"Go, Monochrome Dark Dragon! Attack Zubaba Knight!"

"I activate my trap card! If my opponent just exceed summoned a monster, I can negate the attack." Yuma said.

"If you're that willing to protect your monster, you must be planning on summoning a Numbers." Rin smirked. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"She isn't going to be easy to beat, Yuma." Astral said.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Achacha Archer in attack mode." Yuma shouted. **(A/N: **Achacha Archer was the first one I saw to be level 3 although he hardly ever uses it...**)**

**(Achacha Archer-1200 attack points-Level 3)**

"You're finally bringing out your Numbers." Rin smirked.

"I overlay the level 3 Zubaba Knight with the level 3 Achacha Archer to exceed summon, Numbers 17, Revise Dragon!" Yuma shouted.

"Numbers 17, Revise Dragon. It's even more magnificent up close." Rin smiled.

"I end my turn." Yuma said.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Midnight Shadow Dragon in attack mode! By sending one monster to the graveyard, I can activate Midnight Shadow Dragon's effect!" Rin shouted, "If one monster is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a monster with the same level as Midnight. I special summon Sunlight Shine Dragon!"

**(Midnight Shadow Dragon-2000 attack points-level 4)**

**(Sunlight Shine Dragon-2000 attack points-level 4)**

"She's going to call out her Numbers now." Shark said.

"I overlay the level 4 Midnight Shadow Dragon and the levels 4 Sunlight Shine Dragon to exceed summon Numbers 32, Moonlight Dragon!" Rin shouted.

**(Moonlight Dragon-2500 attack points-level 5)**

"No way!" Yuma shouted.

"I activate my trap card! When I have just exceed summoned a monster, I can steal one of your monsters until the end of your turn!" Rin said.

"What?" Yuma was shocked.

That meant that Revise Dragon was on Rin's side until he finished his turn!

"Go! Direct attack! Moonlight Dragon, Revise Dragon!" Rin ordered.

Yuma braced himself as he lost 2000 life points. **(A/N: **I have no idea how much damage they actually take when they get attacked directly so I made it up okay?**) **He had to do something quick.

**(Yuma-2000 LP) (Rin-4000 LP)**

"My turn! Draw! I summon Ganbara Knight in attack mode. I also special summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode! I overlay the level 4 Gagaga Magician and the level 4 Ganbara Knight to exceed summon, Numbers 39, Kibou O Hope!" Yuma shouted. **(A/N: **Don't ask me how he did that he just did.**)**

"Now! Hope! Attack Moonlight Dragon! Go!" Yuma shouted.

"Defend Moonlight, Revise Dragon!" Rin said.

"What?" Yuma said.

Revise Dragon was destroyed as it protected Moonlight Dragon. Rin only received 1000 points of damage since she activated her trap card to half the amount of damage.

**(Yuma-2000 LP) (Rin-3000 LP)**

"I activate my spell card! It gives Moonlight Dragon a boost and doubles its attack points if there are two or more exceed monsters on the field!" Rin explained. "Moonlight Dragon! Attack Hope!"

"Hope!" Yuma shouted as Hope was destroyed before his eyes, "AAAHHHHHH!"

Yuma tried to stand up and saw that he had no more life points left. Rin walked towards him.

"That was a great battle, Yuma." Rin smiled, holding out a hand.

Yuma took it and got up. Kotori asked him if he was okay. Everyone took of their D-Gazers and Rin changed her eye vision.

"You better be glad you weren't betting that pendant." Shark said.

"Yeah. Here are my cards I promised to give you if I lost." Yuma said as he gave Rin Numbers 17 and 55.

Rin accepted them gratefully and turned around to walk home with Shark. Yuma knew she was a skilled duelist now. She wanted the Revise Dragon and Rainbow Wing Dragon because she has a Dragon Deck. Well, she was certainly the opposite of Shark. Yuma grinned at his friends.

"Aaahhh! That was a great duel! Let's go home! I'm starving!" Yuma said.

**Finally! A chapter that's longer! **

**So... it was my OC, Rin! I just love dragons so of course she needs to have a Dragon Deck! Who knows? Maybe Yuma will beat her someday. **

**I will try to update soon so please be patient! Please review!**


End file.
